


Rio

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Rio [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity get married and go on a honeymoon while on a budget.  Fluffy..very fluffy.  Implied sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Rio  
> Rating: T with implied sexy times. Use your imagination. Fluffy.  
> Pairing: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
> A/N: This fic was inspired by this awesome candle I picked up about a month ago called Rio Glow. It smells like guava fruit, and papaya. It is an amazing smell. Also, I had this idea of my head of Felicity and Oliver getting married and going on their honeymoon on a budget. Thanks to my beta nocturnalwrites. Leave me a review, let me know what you think. ☺

Oliver couldn’t remember a happier time in his life when Felicity told him she would marry him. Being on a budget, he couldn’t give her the lavish wedding she deserved (being broke kind of put a damper on Vera Wang wedding gowns, and fine china), but standing next to her at the courthouse with Diggle as their witness was the next best thing. He wanted to take her a five star honeymoon but he couldn’t afford it. So, when Felicity dropped plane tickets on their kitchen table, and said South America, he tilted his head much like she did the first time they met.

“South America. Can we afford it?”

She smiled. “Never doubt my vacation planning skills, Oliver. It’s not a five star hotel, sure, but since we’re on a budget, I got us a small flat overlooking downtown Rio. Its Carnival, and it’ll serve our purposes, Mr. Queen,” she finished raising her eyebrows suggestively.

He grinned in response. “And what purpose is that, Mrs. Queen?” He would never get tired of calling her that. Felicity had moved behind him and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and bit his earlobe. “To celebrate our wedding, of course.”

\--2 weeks later--

After climbing up the five flights of stairs to their “honeymoon suite”, Felicity leaned against the wall while Oliver opened the door to their flat. He wanted to carry her over the threshold like a traditional groom would but somehow it ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist, and barely making it inside before they celebrated the first day of their honeymoon against the wall.

“Oliver,” Felicity murmured as she slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist. “Are you happy?”

He pulled away from a particularly interesting pulse point on her neck, and frowned. “Happy? What do you mean?”

Biting her lip (if she didn’t stop, they’d never leave the wall), “I mean, I know that you love me, and that you’re happy about our marriage. But, losing your money and your company..are you happy?”

“Felicity…” he started. He really wanted to get back to her neck. “I’ll admit having the money and the identity of playboy Oliver Queen helped with our nighttime activities, but losing it—it’s taken a huge weight off of my shoulders. So, in a nutshell? Yes, I’m happy.”

She licked her lips, and graced him with another smile. “Good to know. We’ll get it back though. There has to be a loophole or something that we missed. I’ll start when we get back because—“

“Felicity.” He smiled as she closed her mouth with a flush covering her cheeks. “Honeymoon. More kissing and celebrating, okay?” He leaned in towards her neck. He’d never admit to anyone but God that he got a particular thrill from kissing her neck. The sounds she made always got him a little more excited.

“Oliver.” Her breath hitched as he finally returned back to her neck. She had wrapped one leg around his waist, and he pressed her a little harder into the wall. 

“Hmm,” he mumbled, biting her neck, and licking it in the same motion. That was going to leave a mark.

“As much as I’m enjoying—oh, God—this celebration…”

“Mmhm.” He lifted her other leg, and groaned when his fingers felt how wet she was for him again.

“Do you think we could—right there, do that again—close the door this time? I don’t think our neighbors want to have another show…”

_________

“We should go out.” She said as he walked out to their balcony handing her a cup of coffee. It was still very early in the morning, and the city, like them, was just waking up.

“We’ve been out, Felicity. Plenty of times since we’ve been here.” He sat next to her and patted his lap. Stretching her legs out, she placed her feet into it.

“True, but not at night. Aside from being here with you, I wanted to see Rio at night. We can see the parades, maybe do some dancing, and before you say it isn’t safe…” He opened his mouth and shut it. It was a losing argument before it even began. 

“We’ll be together, and never out of each other’s sight.” She placed the coffee on the iron table next to them, and moved to straddle him. “What’d you say?”

He’d sign his company away again if she continued to move against him the way she was. “This isn’t fair,” he mumbled as he nipped at her collarbone. It was true, they hadn’t been out at night but between the christening of the wall, the kitchen counter that got really sticky after Felicity spilled a plate of guava fruit on the front of her tank top, and the bathtub (because the shower didn’t work)—they really hadn’t seen Rio.

“Everything’s fair game during our honeymoon, Mr. Queen,” she said, rolling her hips against him. He was lost after that. 

_________

On their last night, they walked together down the street, dodging the crowd, never losing contact or sight of each other. She had been right, Rio was a different city at night. They had done enough exploring and dancing to last awhile. As he leaned against a light pole, he watched as Felicity laughed at the dancer who was trying to show her how to move her hips. He wanted to tell the dancer that Felicity moved her hips quite well, but before he could say anything Felicity was able to mimic the dancer’s movements perfectly.

Yes, he thought while watching her move, I’ll have to see that again. The song was still going as Felicity twirled with dancer, green beads swinging around her neck, smile on her face. He had never been as in love with her as he was in that moment. A flash of lightning went across the sky, and he smelled the telltale scent of rain. 

“Oliver!” She shouted running up to him, dodging revelers, and other passerby. “How did I do?”

He pulled her close and brushed the loose strands of her bun out of her face. “You did okay.”

“Just okay? I saw you watching me.” She giggled when he poked her in the side. “I can read you like a book, Oliver Queen.”

“And what did you see?” 

“Well,” she responded breathlessly as he spun her around. “That you want to see me dance like that again. I had great moves.”

He laughed as she leaned against his chest. “I would, and you did, but I think the weather has other plans. There was lightning earlier.”

“Lightning? I didn’t see any—“ she started just as another flash went across the sky. Rain had started to fall, and they ran for cover with the crowd, sharing laughter and smiles with them. 

Oliver pulled her close to him again as they leaned against the wall of a jewelry store. The rain hadn’t slowed down, but the crowd hadn’t thinned out either. “You wanna get out of here?” he whispered against her ear. “The rain isn’t slowing down, and since this is our last night, I’d rather spend it back at our flat.”

“Its raining, Oliver,” she said. “We’ll be soaked by the time we get back to our place. We can wait a little while longer and…”

“Felicity,” he said again in a much lower register. “We can dry off when we get there. Big fluffy towels, warm bath because…”

“The shower doesn’t work,” she finished with a light laugh.

“Exactly. What’d you say?” By this time, Oliver had started to trace small patterns on her hipbone as she pushed her back into him. If she didn’t say yes, he decided as she turned to face him with those huge eyes and biting her lip, he would give the entire crowd a show like they had the first day in Rio.

“Let’s go.”

_______________

Oliver leaned back into the bathtub while Felicity lay against his chest. The lights in their flat had gone out as soon as they walked in and they had to do everything by candlelight, which led to a very interesting dinner, followed by a sticky dessert. They lay together in silence, the rain threatening to lull him to sleep.

“Felicity,” he mumbled tracing patterns on her shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts? Why are you so quiet?”

“Hmm. Quiet? I was just thinking, we’ve had such a great time here, and I know that we have to get back to Arrow business but…” 

“But what?”

“What if we get too busy to have time like this again? I know it’s incredibly selfish but here? We’re just Oliver and Felicity doing Rio on a budget. Wait, that sounded like a very clichéd travel special. But..”

“I was going to say a bad porno movie. But, yes, a travel special works.”

“Shut up. I’m serious,” she said with a chuckle. “What if we don’t make it back here or any where else?”

“Felicity,” he started. He hoped he sounded as sincere as he wanted. The time in Rio had been worth it, and he would never forget it. “I’ll make a promise to you, I will always make time for just the two of us. It may not be Rio, but I can promise that there will always be time for us. Deal?”

“Deal,” she answered relaxing against him. “Now, what were you saying about watching me dance again?”


End file.
